A Dark Apprentice
by Kenshin Kamui
Summary: What if Sasori taked an apprentice and would a make him a master puppeteer, so his would never die and him neither?That will you find out if you read the fic
1. Wha'ts you'r name?

This is first fanfic,so please leave critics in the review,I will probably upload more or less every weekend,i'ts rated M for Lemon and brutality that you will see later,there will be a pairing in here that will be sasosaku and yeah I hope you enjoy this tiny first chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't naruto or any of the characters,they are all property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

What you'r name?

Sasori was walking through the village he just recently destroye' searched for anyone interesting someone,someone to add to his collection,but he probably woulnd't find anything,he searched in every house in the litle village except one,the reunion house,even if he killed every one in the village maybe someone escaped him.

"This is boring"

Tought Sasori as walked up to the building and opened the door and walked up to the center of the heard in the sound in the back of the building and so he invoced one of his human puppet was a man with short black hair,the tipical red coat that the puppest of him had and the puppet wielded a walked to the origin of the noise with is puppet in the front,only to find another puppet ready to attack and a child behind him.

-Very interesting-He said looking a the child that was scared and amazed a bit at the same time.

The puppet of the child was a samurai in full armor that was blood red and that wield two katanas in each kid was quite tall but still tinier then sasori,had long brown hair that was in a ponytail,he had that typical villager outfit and shoes, a tiny nose and blue and white skin that looked close to ice.

-IKE!-Shouted the child,the puppet starting to run at a fast pace against Sasori.

Sasori moved his puppet so he could intercept the attack only to see that the child made a good stand even from what he knew from child in his chilhood that were learning the art of the puppets,but still Sasori had no problem wining the fight,obviously he was the best puppeteer in the wold that was living in that moment,but instead of killing the child how he would normally do he stored his puppet that had recived a bit of damage from the fight and moved to the kid that was crying on the ground.

-Whats you'r need brat-Sasori asked loud

-What?-The kid surprissed

-What's you'r name kid?I won't repeat again-Sasori said a bit infuriated

-My name is Yudaii-The kid look at the sasori still crying

-Yudaii I saw what you can do so I dediced to take you as my apprentice-Sasori said -And now stand up we have things to do.

Yudaii stood up and followed Sasori incredolus about why the killer of his entire village took him as a apprentice

-So if I may ask what's you'r name ?-Yudaii asked scared

-I am Akasuna no Sasori but from now on I am Sasori ?-Sasori asked Yudaii

-Yes Sasori Sensei-He answered


	2. Questions and Training

So I readed my chapter and edited it becuase I did a lot of mistakes,but I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto it's belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Questions and Training

So has they walked away from the burning village,Yudaii looked at his new sensei full of questions.

-Sasori Sensei,can I ask you somethings?-Yudaii looked scared at Sasori,hoping not to infuriated his "Sensei"

-More questions brat?Ok we will camp here for the moment-He said as he sat down.

-Ok,first questions why did you take as you'r apprentice-Yudaii sat also down

-So you wanna know that uh?I took because you litle boy have more skill then most kids in the art of puppetry and because my goal isn't finished yet I need an questions brat?-Sasori look at Yudaii with extreme boredom

-Yes just one more,why did you destroy my village-Yudaii say closely crying,thinking of the recent death of all his beloved family members

-I destroyed you'r village,because I searched for the best nin to add to my collection-Sasori said and stood up and started walking.

Yudaii followed Sasori and they marched for 3 hours straight with no pause,it was hard for Yudaii but he could hold up,till Sasori stoped at a rocky formation and looked to Yudaii.

-Here we camp for the day,i'ts night in some hours-Sasori said and got some food out.

Yudaii picked some food,just a litle loaf of bread,and after two hours fell asleep.

-Tomorrow begins you'r real training brat-As Sasori said that he looked unexpresive at Yudaii and went to bed.

At the next morning Sasori had woken up early in the morning and the sun still hadn't risen on the horizon and apart from planning on his next puppet he waited till Yudaii,he woke up after 2 hours when the sun had looked at Sasori

-Good morning Sasori Sensei-Yudaii stood up and looked at Sasori

-Yudaii,today you'r training begins,from today I will make you the second best puppeteer in the five ninja nations-Sasori said with a strange smile

Yudaii was confused,first of this guy called him by his real name and not brat and he wanted to make him the second best puppeteer in the world.

-How is the best puppeteer if I may ask-Yudaii looked with confusion

-He stands infront of you-Sasori with a cold expresion-So first of all what do you know about puppeteering?-

-Well puppeteering is a form of entertaiment and figthing -Yudaii said pulling all his knowlege about this topic

-Wrong,puppeteering is art,the art of making someone or something inmortal-Sasori said making a move with his hand pulling out a scroll saying ni(Three) and summoning a puppet

Yudaii looked confused at Sasori and to his puppet.

-Is anything speacial about that puppet?-Yudaii asked with confusion

-Oh yes there is this or better said was the strongest kazekage of all times and I killed him.I present you Sandaime Kazekage.-Said Sasori proud of himself

Yudaii looked atonished at what he saw,the third kazekage of his nation,as a puppet of this man,now he knew that what he said his true,now he would learn from a real master.

-Teach me sasori Sensei-Yudaii said in low tone of voice

-That's what I intented to do -Sasori said with a smile

So on a morning Yudaiis training to by one of the best puppeteers of the world began and he wouldn't forget a single teaching of his new found master

* * *

So thank you for reading if you liked this follow or fav me and put down I review and tell what did you like and what didn't you you for spending you'r time reading this fic


End file.
